


The Park

by BBLoonyGirl (FrozenFairy)



Category: The Basil Brush Show (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFairy/pseuds/BBLoonyGirl
Summary: Miss Anna didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen that day....





	The Park

Anna wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen that day when she went to the park. It was a glorious Saturday morning and Anna had decided to go out and get some fresh air. She wasn’t expecting to meet anyone, and she definitely wasn’t expecting to see any balloons.  
But that’s exactly what happened.  
As soon as she got there, she turned around and there they were; five brightly coloured helium balloons, about 12 inches, Anna would say. She was something of an expert. Her heart began to race and her palms began to sweat. Because Anna was deathly afraid of balloons.  
She hoped that, by some miracle, if she didn’t look at them, they’d go away. But the thing was, she couldn’t _stop_ looking at them. As afraid as she was, she still had to admit to herself that they were quite beautiful. She wondered what had brought them here, who they belonged to. But most of all, she wondered whether any of them were going to pop. And she couldn’t stop looking at them. So much so that she tripped over something.  
When Anna eventually got herself up, she looked and realised that the some _thing_ she had tripped over was actually a some _one_. Kind of. It was actually a tail, a tail that belonged to a small fox in human clothing.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Anna said.  
“No, I’m sorry,” the little guy said.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No, I think I’m ok.” He looked into her eyes; her piercing blue eyes. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “I’m Basil, by the way. Basil Brush.”  
Anna stifled a laugh.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Basil Brush,” she repeated.  
“Yes…. And you are?”  
“I’m Anna.” It had only then occurred to Anna that she’d almost forgotten about the balloons. Almost. She turned her head and looked over at them.  
*BANG!*  
One of the balloons exploded. Anna screamed, and started to cry and shake.  
“I say, are you alright?” asked Basil.  
“N-no,” was all Anna managed to say.  
He took her hands in his paws. “You’re scared of the balloons, aren’t you?”  
Anna nodded through her tears. But though she was still afraid, she was sure it wasn’t the balloons making her heart race at that point.  
“It’s alright,” Basil said.  
Anna bit her lip. She knew she really liked Basil. She then made a decision. “Would you like to come back to mine? There’s something I want to show you.”

***

They arrived back at Anna’s flat a little while later. Luckily none of the other balloons popped, and Anna managed to keep it together for the remainder of the day.  
Anna’s place was small, with a living room and kitchen in one leading to a bedroom and en suite bathroom. Basil could see Anna’s bedroom from the living room, and the unmistakable image of a large inflated pink balloon on her bed.  
Basil had never been more confused in his life. “Miss Anna, is there something you’re not telling me?”  
Miss Anna. She could get used to that, she thought to herself. She shook her head and cleared her throat. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, you told me that you were afraid of balloons, and yet there, in your room, is rather a large balloon.”  
Anna blushed. “It’s hard to explain.” That was a lie. It wasn’t _that_ hard. She had a phobia of balloons, yes, but she also had a fetish for them.  
“Go on.”  
“I _am_ afraid of balloons. Well, I’m afraid of them popping. But I’m also…. rather fond of them.” She sat beside him on the sofa and took his paw in her hand. “I have a balloon fetish.” Her voice was barely audible.  
For the first time, Basil didn’t really know what to say.  
“Basil, say something.” Anna was beginning to get worried.  
“How does it work?”  
“Fear and excitement, have a very fine line between them,” Anna explained.  
And now Basil understood. At least, he though he did.  
Anna walked into the bedroom, and emerged with a small box. She came back to the sofa and opened the box. In it were a selection of different coloured balloons. “Blow one up for me,” she said. “Please.”  
Basil sighed, and took one of the balloons, a red one, stretched it a little, and started to blow it up. Anna could barely control herself. Her hand slid down her panties and started circling her clit. She bit her lip as pleasure swept over her. Basil stopped blowing for a bit, and took the balloon away from his mouth. “How big would you like it?” he asked.  
“I like a neck on it,” explained Anna.  
“Sounds a bit dangerous, especially if you don’t want it to pop, but ok.” He continued to blow. He stretched the neck back and it inflated. Anna was impressed. She wondered how he knew what to do with the balloon.  
He put in a few more breaths. “Big enough?” he asked.  
Anna nodded. “I think so.”  
Basil tied off the balloon expertly. He handed to Anna. “There you go.”  
“Thank you,” said Anna. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. And then, she decided she couldn’t hold back any longer. She started to take off her clothes.  
“What are you doing?” asked Basil.  
“Shh,” she said. “You know what I’m doing.”  
Basil took off his clothes, and within a few minutes he was inside her. They made love passionately for a while, until Anna came, more intensely than she had ever done before. Basil wasn’t far behind. Anna liked to believe the balloon had something to do with that.   
They lay there cuddling for what seemed like forever, until Anna said, “Thank you.”  
“You already said that.”  
“I know,” she sighed. She kissed him once more, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms


End file.
